beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrifice
Sacrifice is the 10th episode of Season 1 of Beware the Batman. It first premiered on September 28, 2013. Official Description Batman and Katana are in a race against time to escape a disease research facility before it’s destroyed. Plot The episode begins at the docks, where several ninja of the League of Assassins are unloading a large crate. Suddenly Anarky appears, soundly defeats all of the ninja, and takes possession of the crate. Meanwhile, four thugs are in the middle of a poker game when Batman and Katana arrive. They try to force information about the leage from them but the thugs resist and, in the struggle, an electrical panel is hit by stray bullets and starts a serious fire. The thugs run for it and Batman tells Katana that they must "sacrifice for the greater good". They let the thugs go and evacuate the innocent people from the building. At the League's headquarters, Lady Shiva is admonishing the three ninja that were defeated by Anarky. She threatens them that by tomorrow, she will have either the crate or their heads. As the ninja leave, she picks up the Soultaker Sword and, sensing a presence, turns and discovers Anarky standing behind her. He introduces himself and reveals that he stole her cargo. He offers her trade. Deep whithin Gotham City's Contagion Research Center is a vault containing some of the most lethal contaminants in the world. One in particular; a mutagenic toxin called Calibosix. If the League can steal a sample of Calibosix for him, he will return her cargo. Batman and Katana are across the city interrogating one of Tobias Whale's men when a car suddenly explodes in the adjacent parking lot. The two heroes go to investigate when all of the cars around them start to explode. When the detonations stop, Anarky addresses them on a giant TV screen on the next building. He tells them that the League is breaking into the Contagion Research Center at that moment before blowing up the screen. Anarky chuckles to himself and begins talking to the stolen crate. It is revealed that the crate contains a human body in stasis. Anarky tells the body that it and he have front row seats to the end of Gotham. As Batman and Katana race to the CRC building in the Batmobile, Lady Shiva and her ninja make their way to the level 3 vault. On the way, the computer explains that the building is designed so that if a level 3 contaminant is brought up to level 1, the building's failsafes will cause it to incinerate in order to prevent an outbreak. Just as Lady Shiva and her ninja are about to blast the vault door open, the heroes arrive. They struggle briefly but one of the ninja manages to detonate the charges and the vault is opened. Batman and Katana try to follow the assassins into the vault but are stopped by a security barrier. They locate the Calibosix and one of the ninja tries to take one of the vials. As soon as he touches it, more security barriers fall into place. The ninja pulls harder and the vial breaks, blasting the toxin into the room. Lady Shiva barely manages to escape the room and watches as her ninja are transformed into hulking monsters. Anarky appears on one of the monitors and taunts Batman. The mutant ninja quickly bust their way through the barrier and attack Shiva. She fights back and tries to stab one of them with a katana only to have it break against its skin. Reasoning that if they leave her, they are no better than her, Batman unlocks the door and lets her out and quickly locks it again, sealing the two mutants in. Batman deduces that Anarky played all of them into starting an epidemic for him. The mutant ninja won't stop until all of Gotham is infected. Shiva mentions to Batman that she noticed an antidote in the vault and suggests they go in to get it. Batman refuses, saying that Calibosix is transmitted by physical contact. Batman tells Shiva that the only way they are all getting out is if they work together. However, he still doesn't trust her and puts her in handcuffs. Outside, Jim Gordon organizes his police force to start evacuating the entire block around the CRC building. Inside, as Batman works to unlock the next door, Anarky unlocks the door keeping the mutant ninja out and they stalk towards the heroes and Shiva. Batman gets the door open and it falls in front of the mutants, keeping them one step behind their prey. As Gordon directs his men, he is approached by Jocelyn Killroy, the executive director of the CRC. She tells him that she has received permission from the mayor to initiate the self destruct sequence on the building. Just then, the police surveillance van manages to tap into the security cameras revealing Batman and Katana's presence. Gordon talks with the mayor himself and buys Batman time to escape. In the building, Batman works on the next door Shiva prods at them, saying that while Batman is a hero at heart, Katana is a killer like her. Batman opens the door just as the mutants break through the barrier and the trio hurries up the ladder. Just as they reach the top, the mutants break through and start up the ladder. Seeing this, Katana seals the door behind her and stays to slow the mutants down. Batman calls to her through the intercom and she tells him that she is doing as he said; sacrificing for the greater good. She is proving Shiva wrong, that she isn't a killer. She dives at the mutants, sending them all crashing back down to the bottom of the ladder. Anarky calls again to needle Batman and, while he is distracted, Shiva attacks him. Outside, Ms. Killroy informs Gordon that she now has the Governor's approval to initiate the destruct sequence. Batman and Shiva fight with Batman coming out the victor. He cuffs her to a pipe and rushes to help Katana who is squaring off with the mutants. She manages to defeat one but the other gets the upper hand. Before the mutant can finish her, Batman arrives and defeats it. She asks why he came back for her when her sacrifice would have saved the city and he replies that some things are too valuable to sacrifice. The destruct sequence is a minute away as they make to leave but Katana collapses and Batman discovers that one of the mutants has scratched her, infecting her. He goes into the vault, still flooded with toxin, grabs the antidote and doses Katana and himself. He then goes to the security camera and waves to Gordon who moves away. Batman goes back to Katana and shields her with his cape as the final countdown ticks away. However, before the countdown can finish, the destruct is canceled. Gordon was able to get the destruct stopped just in time. Gordon, Batman, and Katana talk it over. Lady Shiva managed to slip her handcuffs and escape, the ninja were inoculated with the antidote just in time and will recover in prison. Back at her headquarters, Lady Shiva enters her quarters to discover that Anarky has kept his part of the deal and returned the crate containing the body. Shiva kneels before the man in stasis who is revealed to be Ra's al Ghul. ... Characters Heroes *Batman *Katana *Jim Gordon Villains *Anarky *Lady Shiva *League of Assassins *Ra's al Ghul Others Trivia *Katana meets Anarky for first time. *Anarky knows about the League of Assassins. How he got this information is unknown. *It is also still unknown how Anarky obtained his combat skills. *It is still unknown how Anarky found the location where Ra's al Ghul would be delivered. *Calisbosix may be a nod to the character Calibos from Clash of the Titans, who was punished by Zeus and transformed into a hideous monster. **It's attributes of turning humans into savage, super strong monsters is reminiscent of Professor Hugo Strange's Monster Serum or the Blockbuster Formula from the comics. *Tobias Whale and his gang might be the "alliance" or "competitor" of the League of Assassins. Judge from Batman and Katana try to to get knowledge from one of men of Tobias Whale about the League of Assassins. Videos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1